


Ghosts of the Past

by ivanolix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Male Character, Slash, Storytelling, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly tells Loras about his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

“I had a friend once.” Renly’s long fingers traced lazy paths along his scalp, tangling in the mussed curls and then combing through with more care than gentleness.  
  
Renly’s squire lay atop him, one leg hooked around his hips while he reveled in the slow steady pulse he could feel through the smooth skin under him. He reveled even more at the hum and vibration that came with Renly’s words; it wasn’t often that he spoke when they were like this, only underclothes separating skin from skin. The young lord of Storm’s End talked often, but spoke rarely. More quick to kiss than share stories, and it had taken nigh a year of Loras’ coaxing to get them to _that_ point.   
  
“His name was Timmett,” Renly continued, as Loras silently listened. “Timmett of Tarth. Whenever I was at King’s Landing we ran through the castle together while my brothers played the game of thrones. They forgot us, and we were happy for it. Timmett pranked the servants and I laughed and laughed.”  
  
Loras made a low sound and slid fingers up Renly’s chest, indulging in the soft caresses that were only allowed here, in private. The thought of Renly as a child made him smile—he must have been a delight, all black curls and blue eyes and bright voice.  
  
“I suppose I loved him, as a child loves.” Renly sounded almost amused, but only almost—the story wasn’t done. “The bolder he grew with his pranks, the more I laughed and the more I loved. But then he scrawled a poem naming Robert as a usurper on the dining hall’s wall and Stannis…well, he was supposed to make a fuss and provide our amusement. It was always easy to poke Stannis, yes? Instead of fussing, though.” A pause before Renly continued. “He got Timmett’s name out of me and…”  
  
Brow furrowing, Loras lifted his head in worry at the change in Renly’s tone. “Stannis did…?”  
  
“Timmett was sent away for treason despite all my tears. And there were many, for I was only seven.”  
  
“He was only a child too, wasn’t he?” Loras couldn’t hide his indignant horror, this twist to the story not what he expected. Body now stiff instead of languid with relaxation, he pushed himself up on his elbows and protested, “Your brother was so cruel as to try him like a grown man?”  
  
Renly laughed. It was hollow, like sunshine on an icy day. “No, as I was told very firmly by my brother, a grown man would have been executed for such a crime. But more importantly, dear Loras…Timmett never existed outside my head. I had many such friends. Dearer to me than family, and certainly more entertaining.” The young Baratheon’s voice trailed off. “I went weeping to Robert of course, after Stannis banished Timmett, but he only laughed and goaded Stannis until his teeth ground. That was always how it went, as if those two were all that existed in our family.”  
  
Loras still frowned, watching the play of emotions in Renly’s eyes. Blue as the sky, but just as empty. The relaxation had gone from his limbs too.  
  
“Stannis thought to break me of the childish habit, I have no doubt, and to teach me the consequences of pranks. No doubt he meant it in _love_. But all I knew was that he had killed my best friend—my only friend—and I daresay I’ve never forgiven him for it.”  
  
No, forgiveness would be out of the question. To Loras, who’d grown up with brothers, a sister, and playmates by the dozen, the understated neglect of Renly’s childhood hit hard. Bristling, yet knowing that Renly would laugh it off if he expressed his anger, Loras leaned in and kissed his lover fiercely.  
  
A breathy sound of surprise came from Renly’s throat, but his mouth opened to the ungentle prodding of Loras’ tongue. It was a long kiss, and as perfect as ever.  
  
“Was that your way of telling me to stop boring you?” the dark-haired man asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.  
  
“No.” Loras bit back his anger at Stannis and gave Renly a soft smile, a little nibble of his lower lip. “I simply hope you remember that now you do have friends, many of them, and you need not only imagine their affection.”  
  
The emptiness left Renly’s eyes and he managed a grin. “Oh yes, I think Stannis has had his nose thoroughly rubbed in my army of friends that he _cannot_ banish, no matter how they taunt him.”  
  
“Good.” Renly’s past was his past, Loras knew, and could not be changed. Now it was shared, however, and there was comfort in that. So he hoped, young and in love as he was.   
  
With that settled, Loras very firmly didn’t let Renly make another joke about the story. And given how the lord of Storm’s End protested not even a little bit at the languorous wet kisses down his chest, it seemed he didn’t mind.


End file.
